


Cat's Got Your Tongue

by Query_Quinzel



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Query_Quinzel/pseuds/Query_Quinzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's 2am and I haven't slept in 3 days. Try to enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat's Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I haven't slept in 3 days. Try to enjoy this.

My footsteps echoed throughout the street, tapping in time with Selinas. Cars whizzed past us and helicopters scoured the sky; the smell of greasy food and pollution lingered in the afternoon air as we strolled. Cat and I had been friends for three years now. She found me traipsing through an alley when I was 11 and she was 12. That was the night I met Ivy who was only 9 at the time but nevertheless mature for her age. I'd ran away from home wearing nothing but an oversized red hoodie, black shorts and a brave face. I didn't think about food or shelter but somehow I'd made it from Brooklyn to Gotham and if there was one thing I was sure if, it was that there was no way in Hell I was going back to Bensonhurst. 

Ivy makes her own way about now, last we heard of her she was making money growing mushrooms underneath some rich mobsters condo. Good for her. She deserves big money, she's a smart kid. Selina and I aren't so lucky. We, on the other hand, have to get down to business the classy way. Theft.

"So did you hear about 'The Sane Hatter'? I hear it's closing down." Chirped Selina.  
"Tough shame. That place was a really money maker." I answered.  
The blonde nodded, before I playfully pushed her into a lamppost close by. She mockingly faked an injury before pushing me back sending me reeling. I landed on a higher class middle aged women who looked at me in utter disgust before picking up her dog and ushering me away.  
"Hey, sorry lady." I called back in a sarcastic tone. Selina looked at me, confusion brewing on her face, "Not too sorry though."  
I help up a $20 note and waved it infront of Selina's nose.  
"You're getting better at that, Quinzel."  
"Yeah, well I learnt from the best, Kyle." Inching closer to her, I smiled, before kissing her briefly on the cheek.

After a moment I started to walk on ahead, grabbing a magazine from a nearby paper store and going unnoticed.

"Hey, Pizza's on you." I heard Selina call from a few feet behind, suddenly realising she was next to me.

"Race you to the pizza place? Loser pays."

"Deal. 3, 2, 1."


End file.
